A conventional server, such as a rack mount server, includes a chassis that defines an accommodating space, a plurality of data storage devices, a plurality of trays, a plurality of motherboards that include a plurality of chips disposed thereon, a plurality of signal bridge boards, a backplate, a power supply, and a plurality of electrical cables that are respectively and electrically connected to the motherboards. The accommodating space is divided into a data storage device area located in a front portion of the server, and a motherboard area located in a rear portion of the server. The data storage devices, e.g., harddrives, are disposed in the data storage device area. The motherboards are respectively and securely received in the trays. Each of the signal bridge boards is disposed at a location corresponding to a respective one of the motherboards and is detachably connected to the backplate. The power supply supplies electric power to the motherboards through the electrical cables.
The backplate is vertically disposed between the data storage device area and the motherboard area. A plurality of sockets are disposed on a surface of the backplate that faces the motherboard area, and are directly and electrically connected to the signal bridge boards, respectively.
When the chips of the motherboards are supplied with the electric power to perform computation or manage signal delivery, removal and electrical disconnection of the signal bridge boards and the sockets of the backplate prior to stop supplying the electric power to the respective motherboards would cause error in signal delivery, thereby leading to malfunction or even damage of the entire server system. Thus, the cables need to be detached from the motherboards, or a commend needs to be sent to the server system to stop supplying the electric power to the motherboards before removal of each of the motherboards for hot swapping. As a result, the hot swapping process is not only inconvenient but also time consuming, thus further improvement is needed.